Call Me V
by Lynariae
Summary: [BTS] Je suis Kim TaeHyeong, contrôleur de feu, mais appelez-moi V. Je dois avouer qu'il a poussé les choses trop loin. Je dois régler les problèmes qu'il me cause pour avancer.
1. Call Me V

_Cet écrit était d'abord un défouloir car je pétais complètement les plombs puis au final, on m'a demandé une suite. Et une suite s'est dessiné dans ma tête. Donc, attendez-vous à une partie 2. Voir même une partie 3 ~_

* * *

Un coup. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. Il vaut mieux que je me calme où le punching-ball face à moi va finir en cendres. Regardant mes mains, je soupire en voyant le feu les envelopper peu à peu. Un long soupir m'échappe à nouveau alors que je lance une boule de feu contre le mur sur un coup de rage. Mais quel idiot j'ai été en croyant que les choses changeraient. Franchement, pourquoi cela aurait-il était le cas ? Après tout, je ne suis qu'un idiot qui contrôle le feu. C'est bien plus intéressant de s'intéresser à un connard fini qui contrôle la foudre tout en se jouant des sentiments des gens autour de lui. Mais bien sur petit JungKook, porte toute ton attention sur ce JiMin qui se joue de toi depuis des semaines plutôt que sur ce stupide ami qui s'est entiché de toi alors qu'il ne le voulait pas. Franchement, quel con j'ai été de croire toute ses stupides paroles. Important pour toi ? A d'autre. Je suis juste le gars compatissant et serviable qui continuera de rester près de toi malgré la douleur. Putain ! J'en ai marre de toujours passer en second plan. Aux yeux des autres, j'ai juste l'impression d'être « le contrôleur de feu, larbin de Jeon JungKook ». Mais merde ! Je peux tous vous faire cramer en deux secondes et ce, sans que ton « parfait » JiMin ne puisse me foudroyer ou que tu ne puisses contrôler mon esprit pour me faire cesser. J'en ai marre de tous tes compliments du genre « tu es quelqu'un de génial », « je suis bien avec toi » ou encore plus absurde « tu sens bon ». Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que dans les moments où l'on est ensemble tu lui envoies des messages ? Pour que ça finisse toujours par « mais c'est lui que j'aime malgré tout » ? Beh merde, quand tu souffriras, je ne serai pas là pour soigner ton cœur parce que je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre de ton comportement. Je vais être bon pour m'occuper de ce mur quand même, le pauvre, je n'arrête pas de lui balancer des boules de feu pour calmer mes nerfs. Nerfs complètement à vif et qui ne sont pas prêt de se calmer. La merde. Alors que je serre les poings et que j'en expédie un avec force dans ce sac de sable, j'entends la porte de l'entrepôt grincer, signe que quelqu'un vient de l'ouvrir. Je me retourne alors pour, comme de par-hasard, te faire face. Je me serai bien passé de voir ton visage stupéfié en voyant l'état du mur et de mes poings. Tu t'approches de moi en silence alors que je lâche d'un ton sec un :

\- Beh tiens, tu t'es rappelé de mon existence ? Ou alors il est allé voir ailleurs une fois de plus ? Dans tout les cas, ne m'approche pas.

\- V .. Qu'est ce que tu as ? ..

\- Ce que j'ai ? J'en ai marre d'être pris pour un con. De toujours passer au second plan. En effet, je ne suis pas lui. En effet, je suis qu'un mec serviable et compatissant, pas un connard qui se tape le premier venu. C'est con, hein ? Beh tant pis. Maintenant, casses-toi.

\- Pas avant d'avoir compris.

\- Mais compris quoi JungKook ? Tout ce qu'i comprendre c'est que toi et moi, le temps des billes, c'est fini. Alors, oublie que j'existe.

\- Mais ..

\- Y'a pas de mais !

L'agacement commence sérieusement à me prendre et je perds facilement le contrôle dans ses moments-là. La preuve avec mes mains. Mes flammes sont tranquillement entrain de grandir autour de mes poings serrés. Qu'il se barre ou il y aura un rôti de JungKook pour les cannibales. Sauf que monsieur ne semble pas décider à bouger. Qu'il n'essaye même pas de contrôler mon esprit car, je sais que dans mon état, je suis bien plus puissant que lui. Il ne réussira même pas à s'introduire dans mon esprit. Puis merde, qu'il aille se faire foutre ce gosse. J'en ai marre de toujours fermer ma gueule pour éviter que ça casse. Y'a un moment où je sature. Visiblement, c'est maintenant. Alors, t'es mignon mais, tu prends tes clics et tes clacs et tu dégages.

\- V-hyung ..

\- TA GUEULE ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre Jeon JungKook. J'ai fermé suffisamment ma gueule jusqu'à aujourd'hui pour avoir le droit de péter un plomb aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas un frisbee que tu peux jeter quand tu veux et qui revient tout seul. J'en ai juste ma claque de tes états d'âme. Tu préfères être avec JiMin ? Beh va le voir et fout moi la paix. Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec toi.

Alors que tu t'apprêtes à protester, je lance une boule de feu qui passe relativement proche de ton visage, brûlant quelques malheureux cheveux au passage. Je te vois faire quelques pas en arrière, posant ta main sur ton cœur et je murmure alors :

\- La différence entre toi et moi JungKook, c'est que moi, je sais ce que je veux. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus besoin de toi dans ma vie si je veux continuer d'avancer. Toi, tu ne comprendras que plus tard pourquoi je suis parti. Mais à ce moment là, tu seras tout seul pour pleurer.

Je vois ton regard perdu dans l'incompréhension puis tu murmures :

\- C'est parce que je suis avec lui ?

\- Tu n'es pas avec lui. Tu l'as choisi. Tu m'as exclu pour me reléguer au second plan.

\- Donc .. C'est fini ? Tu ne veux plus me voir ?

\- Exactement.

\- Juste .. Avant que je ne parte .. Je veux que tu saches que tu as toujours était impor ..

\- Casses-toi. Maintenant.

Sans un mot de plus, je te vois détourner le regard et quitter l'entrepôt par la porte que tu avais emprunté un peu plus tôt. Je ne peux pas mentir et dire que cela ne me fait rien, mais je préfère ça. Je n'arriverai pas à avancer si je reste prisonnier de ses chaînes. Sans que je ne le veuille réellement, mon pouvoir s'emballe et les flammes brûlent tout autour de moi. J'inspire lentement avant de serrer le poing, les faisant toutes disparaitre. Mon avenir est incertain, je ne sais pas où mon chemin va me mener. Mais une chose est sur, je ne laisserai plus de stupides chaînes se former autour de moi.

_**Je suis Kim TaeHyeong, contrôleur de feu, mais appelez-moi V. Je vais passer ma vie à voyager sans me poser et j'emmerde le monde.  
**_


	2. I Am V

Une dernière boule de feu et le piège se resserre autour de ce voleur inconscient face à moi. Je lâche un cri de joie en même temps que mes deux acolytes, Suga et J-Hope. Il nous aura donné du fil à retordre mais on l'aura eu au final. A nous la récompense ~ Qui sont-ils ? La question qui se pose est plutôt qui suis-je devenu ? C'est assez simple. Après avoir quitté Séoul, je suis allé en province, faisant le tour de la Corée à la recherche de travail. J'ai fini par faire la connaissance de mes deux amis et nous sommes devenus chasseurs de tête. Nous sommes d'ailleurs assez connus dans le milieu. JungKook ? J'ai essayé de l'oublier. Mais malgré tout ce que je peux faire, il reste dans un coin de ma tête. Je me demande toujours si j'ai fait le bon choix en partant ce jour-là. Dans un sens, je regrette mais au fond de moi, je suis toujours convaincu que c'était la solution. Je n'aurai pas pu avancer si j'étais resté enchainé à lui. Et ma vie ne dépend pas de lui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait en deux ans. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu. Mais, si je dois le savoir, alors je le saurai. Mais, je ne chercherai pas à entrer en contact avec lui. De toute façon, il doit m'avoir oublié depuis tout ce temps. Deux ans ont passé, les choses se sont tassées. Advienne que pourra.

De retour en ville, nous livrons le voleur à la police après que Suga l'ait refait tomber dans les vapes puis empochons la récompense. Ce voleur a le pouvoir de téléportation, alors qu'ils se méfient. Suga et J-Hope sont complémentaires. L'un contrôle les ténèbres et l'autre la lumière. Ça va faire dix ans qu'ils se connaissent et cinq qu'ils sont en couple. Malgré ça, ils m'ont très bien accueilli. Et je me sens bien avec eux. J'ai la sensation d'avoir la famille que j'ai perdue à Séoul. Malgré tout, chacun ignore le vrai prénom des autres. Ça peut être étrange mais c'est un moyen de protection. Si l'un de nous est capturé, il ne pourra ainsi pas révéler la véritable identité des autres. Ce qui protège donc nos vies, nos familles et nos maisons.

Nous retournons vers l'auberge où nous logeons quand une personne se met face à nous. Son visage est caché dans une sorte de voile qui couvre, d'ailleurs, la quasi-totalité de son corps. Je ne peux en voir que ses yeux qui me semblent bien familier. Mais, la personne ne réagit pas. Après tout, elle ne peut pas voir mon visage non plus, caché sous cette casquette, le masque présent sur ma bouche et mes cheveux roux tombant devant mes yeux. Un combat de regard se fait donc quand je comprends qu'il va me défier. Les défis sont courant et c'est souvent que l'un de nous trois est défié. Notre réputation nous précède après tout. J'échappe un soupir, pas d'humeur à me battre après cette capture mais mes deux amis s'écartent, comprenant eux aussi la situation.

\- Tu es bien V, n'est ce pas ?

\- Un rouquin avec un masque et une casquette. Je présume que je corresponds à la description que tu as reçue.

\- Effectivement.

\- Et, à qui ais-je l'honneur ? T'es qui ? Ton pouvoir ?

\- Appelles-moi EviK. Quand à mon pouvoir, tu le découvriras bien assez vite.

Un chieur. Mais, cette voix me dit quelque chose. Pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il fonce sur moi. Commence alors un combat à mains nus plutôt violent malgré que chacun esquive les coups de l'autre. Comme si nous étions capables de les anticiper. Puis, je sens une présence essayer de prendre le contrôle de mon esprit. Et je comprends. Un contrôleur d'esprit. Vas te faire foutre mec. Un coup bien placé dans l'estomac l'éjecte de contre moi et mes mains s'enflamment.

\- J'ai compris ton pouvoir. Tu veux jouer ? A mon tour ~

Et sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre, je lance des boules de feu autour de lui, l'encerclant dans une prison de flammes. Un éclair d'incompréhension passe dans son regard alors qu'il me fixe, cherchant à sonder mon âme. J'enlève ma casquette, la lançant vers les deux garçons à l'écart et je prends la parole.

\- Trop simple. Je t'ai écrasé. Pourquoi m'avoir défié alors que tu n'es clairement pas à la hauteur ? Puis, un contrôleur d'esprit doit être en repli. Pas sur le terrain. Ton mentor t'a jamais appris ça ?

\- La seule personne qui pouvait prétendre au rôle de mentor avec moi m'a laissé tomber comme une merde à cause de mon mec. Alors non, je n'en sais rien.

\- Beh je te le dis moi. J'suis gentil, j'compte pas te tuer. Mais, penses-y la prochaine fois. Tout le monde ne sera pas aussi clément que moi. Mais j'ai gagné alors, j'ai le droit de faire ça.

Contrôlant mon pouvoir, je fais brûler le voile qui l'envole sans que quoi que ce soit d'autre ne brûle et, quand son visage m'apparait, toutes mes flammes disparaissent, le laissant libre.

\- JungKook...

Il regarde autour de lui en voyant les flammes disparaître puis il plante son regard dans le mien et se rapproche de moi.

\- Alors, j'avais raison, n'est ce pas ? Tu es V ?

Une fois proche de moi, il retire mon masque. Suga et Hope font un pas vers moi mais, d'un signe de main, je leur dis de ne rien faire. Je dois gérer ça tout seul. Mon visage à l'air libre, je fais un pas en arrière.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas avec JiMin ?

Ma rancœur est toujours présente et ça s'entend dans ma voix qui se fait froide et dure.

\- Deux ans ont passé Tae. Tu crois qu'il garde un mec si longtemps ?

\- Ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais prévenu.

\- Et je suis un idiot qui était éperdument amoureux et qui n'a jamais cru son meilleur ami.

\- Pourquoi t'es là quand même ?

\- Tu me manquais.

\- Et ? J'm'en balance de ça.

Il soupire, un air triste sur le visage et reprend :

\- J'ai entendu parler d'un rouquin contrôleur de feu du surnom de V. J'ai rapidement fait le rapprochement avec toi. Le même caractère, la même ressemblance, le même pouvoir. Alors, j'ai trouvé le moyen de retrouver ta trace. Puis de te défier.

\- Idée très stupide.

\- Je sais. J'suis pas un homme de terrain avec mon pouvoir. Mais, en deux ans, j'ai amélioré ma technique de combat.

\- En copiant la mienne. D'où cette impression d'anticipation des mouvements.

\- Exactement. J'avais besoin de te retrouver Tae. Tu me manque. Je ne te... Manquais pas, moi ?

\- Pourquoi ça aurait été le cas ?

\- Tae... On a grandi ensemble...

\- Et ? Tu m'as évincé de ta vie pour un connard qui ne voulait que ton cul. J'ai essayé de te le prouver. Tu ne m'as jamais cru. Alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te croirais aujourd'hui.

\- Parce que le temps a passé.

\- Peut-être pour toi. Mais pas pour moi. J'ai la rancune facile JungKook. Et tu le sais. Alors, tu sais quoi ? Oublies-moi. Si on se croise à nouveau, et ce par hasard, alors, le destin prouvera qu'on doit avancer ensemble. Mais là, ce n'est pas le cas.

Je récupère mon masque de ses mains, le détaille une dernière fois et retourne vers mes amis en recouvrant ma bouche.

\- Au revoir JungKook.

En deux ans, tu as grandi. Tu es devenu un magnifique jeune homme JungKook. Tu l'entends mon cœur qui tambourine dans ma cage thoracique ? Tu l'entends mon cœur qui ne demande qu'à ce que je fasse demi-tour pour t'enlacer et ne plus jamais te quitter ? Mais j'écoute ma raison : fuir le plus loin possible. Mes amis l'ont compris et nous retournons à l'auberge. J'ai envie de me rouler en boule dans un coin et de redevenir l'enfant terrifié par l'orage que tu consolais. Mais, tu m'as abandonné pour un contrôleur de foudre. Et j'ai grandi. Alors, je ne me laisserai pas aller. Les choses n'iront pas comme tu le souhaites. Je ne te pardonnerai pas si facilement. Je suis rancunier JungKook.

_**Je suis V, contrôleur de feu, et si nous nous recroisons, alors je laisserai le destin opérer pour ne plus te quitter Jeon JungKook.**_


	3. I'm Just Me

Une nouvelle fois, je me réveille au milieu de la nuit. Une nouvelle fois, j'ai vu ton visage en rêve. Six mois ont passé depuis que je me suis retrouvé défié par toi. Te revoir m'a perturbé et je ne cesse de penser à toi depuis. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu réapparaisses dans ma vie ? J'étais bien sans toi JungKook. J'avais réussi à me faire à ton manque, comme un drogué qui se retrouve sevré de force. JungKook… Pourquoi m'as-tu cherché ? Pourquoi m'as-tu retrouvé ? Je n'avais pourtant pas mâché mes mots lors de notre dernière entrevue. Après tout, je t'avais mis en garde contre JiMin. « Tu seras seul pour pleurer. » As-tu pleuré quand tu as compris la raison de mon départ ? As-tu compris la nature des sentiments que j'éprouvais –éprouve– à ton égard ? J'étais toujours là pour toi mais il t'avait mis en tête que je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi. Et tu te ramènes comme une fleur pour me dire qu'on avait grandi ensemble ? Vas te faire foutre JungKook. Et pourtant, te revoir a réveillé les sentiments que j'éprouve à ton égard. Et ça m'emmerde. Mais j'espère que le destin sera avec nous. Je veux te croiser à nouveau. Je veux t'aimer à nouveau. Rends-moi mon amour, s'il te plait JungKook.

Le soleil se lève à nouveau sur Daegu. La ville où tout à commencé. La ville où tout finira. Ensemble ou séparé. On verra si le destin est avec nous. Suga et J-Hope dorment toujours alors que je quitte l'auberge. Je sais où je dois aller. Je connais tous les chemins d'accès par cœur. Je ne risque pas de me perdre. La seule question que je me pose est : y seras-tu ? Après tout, je ne t'ai pas donné rendez-vous. Tu peux être n'importe où en Corée. Ou dans le monde. Sois là où je 'attends, s'il te plaît JungKook. Je pousse la porte de mon hangar et souris. Rien n'a changé. Mon punching-ball se balance toujours accroché à l'une des poutres métalliques. Le canapé défoncé trône toujours dans un coin. Et l'immense miroir orne toujours l'un des murs. Mon endroit préféré au monde. Je m'approche du sac de sable et l'effleure du bout des doigts. Je souris et commence à jouer avec mes flammes. C'est si bon de revenir.

\- Tu as provoqué le destin à ton tour ?

Je fais volte-face pour me retrouver face à toi.

\- J'ignorais que tu étais de retour à Daegu. Mais j'avoue que je l'espérais.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour te voir.

\- Tu m'as fui deux fois.

\- Et on s'est revu deux fois. Oui, je me suis éloigné de toi pour me protéger. J'en avais marre de souffrir inutilement. Mais te revoir à réveillé tout ce que j'avais enfuis et je me suis retrouvé à vouloir te serrer dans les bras une nouvelle fois. A vouloir sentir ton odeur. A vouloir entendre ton rire. A vouloir m'entrainer avec toi. Je me suis retrouvé à me rappeler chacun de nos souvenirs, heureux comme malheureux. De ce que j'ai pu subir à cause de JiMin. J'ai eu tellement mal d'être ainsi mis à l'écart et malgré tout, je restais dans l'ombre pour être avec toi.

\- Tae…

\- J'ai pas fini. Comment peux-tu me reprocher d'avoir décidé de vivre pour moi ? Je sais qu'il y avait de meilleures façons de le faire mais je n'en avais pas envie. J'explosais. J'étais en colère. Contre lui. Contre toi. Je ne voulais pas faire d'efforts. Alors, si tu m'en veux toujours pour tout ça, dis le maintenant et je partirai. Définitivement.

Un blanc. Ta seule réponse est un blanc. Et un bug. Génial.

\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère. Tu crois que je vais te dire que je ne veux plus te voir après tout ça ? Mais tu es stupide ou quoi ? Tu crois que je ne veux plus jamais te voir alors que tu m'as tant manqué ? Te rends-tu compte de l'état dans lequel tu mas laissé ? Seul et abandonné. Et tout ça à cause de ta jalousie. Tu n'aurais pas pu m'en parler plus tôt ? Putain TaeHyung ! Tu étais mon meilleur ami !

\- TU m'as laissé tomber parce que JiMin te l'avait demandé !

\- Je ne pouvais pas ! Je revenais toujours vers toi. Pas parce que JiMin n'était plus là mais parce que tu me manquais. Il était jaloux car tu étais plus puissant. Il était jaloux parce que je ne cessais de parler de toi. Je ne t'avais jamais regardé que comme un frère. Mais quand tu es parti... J'ai pris conscience des regards qui avaient été nombreux à se poser sur toi. J'ai pris conscience des regards que tu posais sur moi. Et j'ai compris.

Un temps d'arrêt et tu reprends :

\- Tu étais amoureux de moi TaeHyung.

C'est à mon tour de marquer un temps d'arrêt. Tu avais donc fini par comprendre.

\- A quoi bon mentir ? En effet, j'étais amoureux de toi. Mais tu n'as jamais rien vu de ce que je ressentais pour toi, de ce que je faisais pour toi. J'ai supporté chacune des paroles que tu prononçais au sujet de JiMin sans rien dire. J'ai tout subit pour toi mais uniquement lui comptait.

\- Alors tu as fuis.

\- Si c'est ainsi que tu vois les choses. Mais je suis parti pour me protéger, pour arrêter de souffrir, pour t'oublier.

\- Et tu as réussi ?

\- De ?

\- A m'oublier. Je suis sûr que non. Sinon, tu ne serais pas là aujourd'hui.

\- Possible. Mais tu n'es pas le centre du monde JungKook.

\- Mais tu es le centre du mien. J'ai travaillé mon pouvoir, j'ai parcourut le pays et tout ça dans le seul but de te revoir. Tu n'imagines pas comment j'ai été heureux de te retrouver il y a six mois. Mais une nouvelle fois, tu m'as abandonné et une nouvelle fois… J'ai senti mon cœur se briser. J'ai toujours tenu à toi plus qu'à n'importe qui. Tu as toujours était le seul homme de ma vie.

\- Tu…

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Tu vas me parler de JiMin. Mais je n'ai jamais aimé JiMin autant que je t'aimais toi. TaeHyung, je n'ai jamais vu ce que tu éprouvais pour moi mais la réciproque est vraie aussi. Je n'étais pas amoureux de toi mais ce que je ressentais pour toi à toujours été plus fort qu'une simple amitié. Hier encore, je ne comprenais rien à rien. Mais putain TaeHyung, je t'aime. Alors, effaces moi à nouveau de ta vie et je réapparaitrai dans la prochaine. Tu ne pourras jamais te débarrasser de moi. Ne m'abandonne pas à nouveau… Je t'en supplie.

Ne te montre pas si faible devant moi. Je ne peux pas te tomber dans les bras si facilement. Tu m'as fait du mal. Mais tes mots ont comme tout effacé. « Je t'aime. » Redis-le-moi. Encore et encore. Je sais que les larmes coulent sur tes joues. Ton visage est baissé et ces perles salées reflètent la lumière du soleil. Pourtant, tu es magnifique. J'ai l'impression de revoir le jeune homme timide que tu étais au début de ton adolescence. Je m'approche lentement et doucement de toi.

\- Mes paroles n'auront pas été fausses, JungKook. Je savais ce que je voulais. A ton tour de savoir ce que tu veux. Dans tous les cas, tu es devenu un jeune homme magnifique. Tu trouveras quelqu'un pour toi.

\- Un autre que toi ? En effet, aujourd'hui, je sais ce que je veux. Une seule chose. Toi.

Tu te rapproches un peu plus de moi, posant ta main sur ma joue. Putain. Ce que ton contact m'avait manqué.

\- Toi aussi, tu es magnifique. Cette liberté t'a-t-elle fait changer de vision ? A ce jour, qu'est ce que tu veux, V ?

T'entendre m'appeler par mon nom de chasseur de tête me perturbe. Qu'est ce que je veux à ce jour ? Toi, sans conteste. Mais, je veux continuer ma vie actuelle. Pourrai-je concilier les deux ? Pourrai-je être avec toi comme je l'ai toujours voulu ? Je ne peux pas le savoir. J'suis contrôleur de feu, pas devin. Mais, une chose est sûre. Je veux tenter ma chance.

\- Je te laisse une chance d'être avec moi. Mais, pour ce faire… Convaincs-moi de devenir tien, Jeon JungKook.

Un sourire provocateur, une boule de feu dans une main et les yeux pétillants. Je t'attends.

_**Je suis Kim TaeHyung, connu en tant que V. Le destin a été avec moi et je t'ai retrouvé. Voyons désormais ce que l'avenir nous réserve, EviK.**_


	4. Epilogue

\- EviK ! A toi !

Et le fuyard se stoppe brusquement. Tu as réussit à t'infiltrer dans son esprit. Je matérialise ma cage autour de lui, renforcé de Suga et c'est dans la poche.

\- On a bien géré ! Bravo à nous !

\- J'suis d'accord avec Hope !

\- … Suga, t'es toujours d'accord avec lui.

\- Pas quand il a voulu me teindre les cheveux en rose !

\- Mais ça t'irait si bien !

Toi et moi explosons alors de rire. Voilà cinq ans que je t'ai donné ta chance. Je n'ai pas été très clément mais tu as été persévérant. Un an et demi plus tard, je te cédais dans une grange de Gwanju. Ce gamin me perdra. Mais, comment résister à l'homme que j'ai toujours aimé ? Nous sommes désormais quatre. Quatre chasseurs de têtes.

_**Annonce aux hors-la-loi peuplant la Corée. Attention à vous, nous voilà !**_


End file.
